


Damn Those Glasses

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Reiji, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: While Honan is staying at Saisei's for joined training, Reiji gets to see Takeru in glasses for the first time. Turns out Reiji might have a thing for Takeru in glasses.





	Damn Those Glasses

PoS || TakeRei || PoS || TakeRei || Damn Those Glasses || TakeRei || PoS || TakeRei || PoS

Title: Damn Those Glasses – Suwa's Newest Obsession

Fandom: Prince of Stride

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Kadokawa Games. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, pining

Main Pairing: TakeRei

Prince of Stride Characters: Fujiwara Takeru, Suwa Reiji, Mayuzumi Shizuma, Mayuzumi Asuma, Yagami Riku, Kohinata Hozumi, Kadowaki Ayumu, Hasekura Heath, Kuga Kyousuke, Sakurai Nana, Chiyomatsu Bantarou, Senoo Tasuku, Okumura Kaede

Summary: While Honan is staying at Saisei's for joined training, Reiji gets to see Takeru in glasses for the first time. Turns out Reiji _might_ have a thing for Takeru in glasses.

**Damn Those Glasses**

_Suwa's Newest Obsession_

Shizuma had seen it from the moment they had first met Fujiwara and Yagami.

Shizuma had always been very attuned to Reiji and to reading him. Reiji tended to get random obsessions with new, shiny things that he liked. And from the moment Reiji laid eyes on Fujiwara, it was obvious to Shizuma that he had found a new, shiny obsession.

As always, Shizuma indulged his best friend. Buying him the key-charm that reminded him of the other boy. Shizuma knew the main reason they had invited Honan for a joined practice was because Reiji missed Fujiwara and wanted to see him again (he had even bought _matching shirts_ for them and intended to give one to Fujiwara when the joined training ended).

If he was being honest, Fujiwara was actually pretty cute. The excited way in which Fujiwara looked around the training facility, eyes sparkling with wonder, body buzzing with excitement (he kept bouncing back and forth with excitement). It was rather endearing and the bright, pleased and proud smile on Reiji's face as he watched Fujiwara was precious too.

There was just one thing that Shizuma had apparently missed, or misinterpreted. Fujiwara was not a passing obsession. At this point, Reiji had already outlived the usual time his short-term obsessions lasted. And it became evident just how serious it was during the joined practice.

"...You... You're...", started Reiji slowly, eyes wide. "Glasses."

"Oh, yeah, Fujiwara-kun wears contacts when he's running. I was confused the first time too", laughed Yagami next to Fujiwara. "He looks super different with his glasses."

The rest of the two gathered teams looked up and Galaxy Standard zoomed in on Fujiwara. The black-haired boy was wearing low-riding sweat-pants and a comfortable looking hoodie – and his glasses. He looked rather uncomfortable as everyone was staring at him like that.

"Stop staring at him, that's impolite", reminded Shizuma with a smile.

Bantaro laughed sheepishly and returned his attention to the card-game he was playing against Hohinata, Kadowaki and Hasekura was having a kind of stare-off with Senoo (Shizuma wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but he was not going to question it). Kaede was busy making Kuga uncomfortable again with his gushing and with the attention leaving his person again, Fujiwara relaxed once more and returned to his own card-game against Yagami, Sakurai and Asuma.

Shizuma admittedly liked how well their two teams just came together. They fit quite well. Shizuma watched how Reiji sat down with Fujiwara and asked to join the game. Those two in particular fit well. Reiji was inexplicably happy whenever he got to run with Fujiwara, he had insisted on visiting Kobe just for the sake of getting to know where Fujiwara was from. And now, he was once again staring at Fujiwara completely smitten. Perhaps this was more than just an obsession.

/break\

"The _glasses_ ", groaned Reiji as he sank into the hot water.

Of course did they have their own hot spring, it was essential for relaxing their muscles after long, hard training sessions. Shizuma smiled indulgently at him, while Asuma and Bantaro exchanged a knowing grin. Reiji grumbled and sank even deeper, bubbling into the water as it covered his nose.

"You have a really big crush on Fujiwara-kun, right?", asked Kaede innocently.

"W—What? I-", started Reiji, accidentally swallowing some water and coughing.

"It's really obvious", said Kaede with a smile. "Maybe you should try to be more casual with him."

Asuma and Bantaro started laughing loudly at that, making Reiji glower. Though, he had to admit if even _Kaede_ told him to be 'more casual' – Kaede, of all people, the green-haired boy was the direct _opposite_ of casual whenever Kuga Kyosuke was around – then maybe Reiji _was_ being too obvious.

Then again, it didn't look like _Takeru_ had caught on yet. Which was something Reiji was absolutely not used to. Normally, everyone he'd even as much as _consider_ dating-material would be throwing themselves at the famous idol and athlete. Takeru... treated him normal. Like an athletic rival, but still also as a normal human being. Takeru was so _endearing_. His one-track mind, how dorky he was whenever he was talking about nutrition, how gorgeous and concentrated he was when he was running, how much he valued his team – and he was really pretty. Those azure-blue eyes of his, the soft-looking black hair (Reiji was _dying_ to run his fingers through that hair and see how soft it really was), the long, lean, well-trained legs that would look _splendid_ wrapped around Reiji's waist. And now, the glasses. The way they framed Takeru's eyes and how they sat cutely on his nose. They gave Takeru such a soft, nerdy charm. Reiji was sure he had never seen anything bett-

-never mind. He might have to retract that thought. His eyes widened as the Honan team came to join them in the hot spring. Takeru, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, calves and upper body bare. Reiji licked his lips very slowly – he would like to lick something else entirely.

"Oh, this is _nice_!", exclaimed Kadowaki as he and Kohinata jumped into the water.

The captain shook his head at them, but gladly joined in too. Reiji noted how Yagami was immediately all over Asuma. The next moment he found himself face to face with Takeru. Those brilliant, blue eyes were staring at him unblinking. Takeru was even prettier up-close.

"Do... you want to go on a run after the bath?", asked Takeru slowly.

Reiji perked up excitedly and nodded. "I'd love to!"

"You know the bath is supposed to relax you so you can cool down?", asked Senoo dryly.

Reiji glared at him and returned his attention back to Fujiwara with a bright smile.

/break\

After their run together, Reiji and Takeru went to shower and then met back up with their team-mates who had decided that they would have a cozy movie night for bonding. By the time Reiji entered – his hair needed some special attention, that took time – Takeru was already comfortably sitting next to Yagami. He was wearing the comfy looking hoodie again. _And the glasses_. Reiji bit his lower lip. Gorgeous and cute and nerdy and adorable. Smiling to himself, Reiji sat down next to Takeru. He didn't miss the curious way in which Takeru was eyeing Reiji's legs. Teasingly, Reiji stretched them out some more. He knew Reiji was what his teammates called a 'leg maniac'. Leaning back, Reiji spread his arms out, laying one around Takeru's shoulders. Over the course of the movie, Takeru relaxed more and more until he was half-asleep and half laying on Reiji. Smiling softly, Reiji looked at Takeru's head on his chest. The other was asleep and using him as a pillow.

"Okay, let's wake Fujiwara-kun", sighed Hasekura as he rounded the couch.

"No. Let him sleep. He was working so hard all day", protested Reiji, earning him a look from Haseukra. "I will bring him to bed when he wakes up."

Honan exchanged looks before they left, some of them chuckling to themselves. Reiji's own team gave him pointed and knowing looks, but Reiji opted to ignore them. Turning the TV off, he turned his full attention on Takeru. Carefully, Reiji removed Takeru's glasses that sat askew on Takeru's nose. Gently, he ran his free hand through Takeru's hair while holding the glasses with the other.

With soft grumbling did Takeru slowly wake up. Azure-blue eyes blinked up at Reiji curiously and confused. Reiji decided he liked this. Liked sleepy Takeru waking up in his arms.

"You fell asleep during the movie", whispered Reiji gently.

"Mh", grunted Takeru with a small nod. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's no problem!", assured Reiji hastily.

Takeru next to him yawned and stretched and Reiji couldn't help but copy. When he stretched out his legs, Takeru's eyes were immediately drawn to them and his fingers twitched. Reiji grinned.

"Do you... want to... touch?", offered Reiji gently. "I know you like accessing muscles."

"Yes, please", nodded Takeru hastily, biting his lips.

Reiji rolled his sweat-pants up and Takeru reached to put on his glasses so he could properly see too as he carefully reached out and started massaging Reiji's calves. Those fingers were _talented_. Maybe this was not the best idea. Reiji clawed his fingers into the couch's armrest.

"You have great legs, Suwa-san", whispered Takeru in awe.

"T—Thank you, Fujiwara-kun", replied Reiji with a forced smile.

Takeru looked up at him from beneath his lashes and through those damn glasses and all Reiji wanted to do was lean in and kiss the other boy. Sighing heavily, Takeru collapsed back against the couch. This wasn't good. He had thought that Takeru would just be a passing obsession, he got those sometimes, usually with fans. But usually said fans would fawn over him. Takeru was _different_.

"Fujiwara-kun...", started Reiji softly, slowly leaning in. "Can you... take the glasses off?"

"Why?", asked Takeru confused. "You seemed to... like them...?"

Reiji blinked surprised by that and blushed a little. "I... do. But I'd also like to _kiss_ you. If you... don't mind, Fujiwara-kun. I really like you."

Again, he blinked in surprise as Takeru folded his glasses rather quickly and looked up at Reiji curiously and eagerly. "I'd... like to kiss you too, Suwa-san."

"Oh. Really? I. Good", nodded Reiji and captured Takeru's lips.

Takeru hummed softly into the kiss and eagerly leaned more into Reiji. Reiji laid one hand in Takeru's neck, keeping him close, but Takeru wanted to come even closer, greedily climbing into Reiji's lap, strong thighs on either side of Reiji. Shuddering, Reiji rested his other hand on Takeru's thigh, gently caressing and feeling the tense muscles beneath.

"That was _nearly_ as good as running", whispered Takeru in awe.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment", laughed Reiji, admiring the blush on Takeru's cheeks.

Slowly, Takeru sat down properly. On Reiji's lap. Azure-blue eyes blinked up at him as Takeru sat in his lap like that, with his legs wrapped around Reiji's waist. Smiling, Reiji leaned in to peck Takeru's lips gently before putting Takeru's glasses on again.

"You're really cute with the glasses", admitted Reiji.

"I... thought you were flirting with me for a while now", admitted Takeru. "But Riku keeps saying you're just being polite, because you're an idol and are polite with your fans too. I didn't think my _glasses_ would be what makes you actually act."

Reiji huffed and blushed, pulling Takeru into a close hug. _He_ wouldn't have thought that either.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Reiji's reaction to seeing Takeru with his glasses for the first time. I physically needed that. So, yeah, like last week, a TakeRei shot on Friday. I am hopeful that I'll be able to provide another one next Friday, but we'll see. ;)


End file.
